The Talk
by Nardragon
Summary: Batman is examing the footage of the team's fight against the League. What happens when he dicovers what happen at 00:00 January 1st. Set right after Auld Acquaintance.
1. Chapter 1

THE WATCHTOWER

January 1, 09:36 EST

* * *

Batman was painstakingly going over the watchtower's security footage in the hopes of finding something that could give them a clue to what happened in the sixteen hours that six leaguers, including him went missing. He already sent Dr. Fate out to see if his magical powers could pick up something the league's tech couldn't. Also on the case was Plastic Man, both hawks, and green lantern/John Stewart. Red Tornado had been taken to Star labs for repairs accompanied by the Atom. The rest of the league was putting the Tower back in order and searching to see what 'the light' might have taken. He had let the team return to Mount Justice for some rest. They had earned it. But from the scraps of their conversion, about a new year's party, he doubted that rest was on their minds right now. But that was fine too; maybe he should talk to the league about planning something to show the team their gratitude. It was because of them, they were not under the control of Vandal Savage.

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary walked into room. "We've repaired almost everything in Sectors 5-7" Green Arrow said rubbing his neck. Batman noted they all looked tired. He was tired as well; the light's mind control had left them all drained. The Flash ran in from another entrance.

"I didn't find anything missing bats. You would think they might want to take some of our stuff." He said joining the rest of supers taking a break.

"They probably assumed they would have more time. You have to commend the team once they found out the league was under Savage's control they got to wo…." The rest of his sentence died down suddenly and his scowl depend at the monitor.

"Batman what's wrong. Did you find something? About the missing hours?" Wonder Woman asked walking towards him. Flash beat her to it. He grinned. "He found something alright. But it has nothing to do with the missing hours." He pressed a button and a large holo-screen appeared showing footage from early. It showed Kid Flash as he tried to stop Savage and Klarion escaping.

"Why is this important?" Arrow asked.

"Wait for it." The heroes watched as rest of the team entered the image. The League's computerized voice spoke "Happy New Year, Justice League." The New Year's theme began to play. The next few seconds on the video caused very different reactions. Green Lantern and Green Arrow began laughing. Wonder Woman and Canary shared a look and Batman as ever kept a scowl on his face.

"Oliver it isn't funny." Black Canary said.

"It is a little funny." He said but shut up went he saw the look she was giving him.

"What's going on?" Superman asked flying in with Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and Icon. They all stopped in mid air when they saw the video. Captain Marvel covered his eyes.

"Well that is one way to celebrate a victory." Icon said. They floated down to the floor.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Do we have to intervene? It is their life." Superman said.

"But we have to think about how this will affect them as team. I think we all admit these things can cause….distractions. That's the last thing they need if they're looking down the barrel of a gun." Icon said.

"Superboy and Miss Martian have been…dating for a few weeks now. It hasn't affected their missions. I don't think any of they will allow it to affect their missions." Batman said.

"Super…Superboy! He's been dating Miss Martian!" Superman exclaimed.

"Maybe if you hadn't given him the cold shoulder." Batman said.

"I talked to him didn't I?" A snapping noise made everyone look around. Green Arrow was breaking arrows that had been damaged earlier into pieces.

"What are you doing?" Black Canary asked raising her eyebrows.

"Seeing who is going to pull the short straw and gets to give the Team 'the talk'." Everyone in the room suddenly looked pale. Captain Marvel flew to the Z tubes.

"Since I'm only ten I think I can be excused. I haven't even gotten 'the talk' yet."

"Wait up Captain." Green Lantern said flying over himself. "Don't really no them very well. It would just be weird coming from me." The both vanished in the Z tube.

"They're smart kids. They should already know, with the internet and everything." Superman said. He looked very uncomfortable. 'Stop a comet, no problem. Destroy a killer robot; he'll do it in his lunch hour. Give 'The talk' he's scared.' Batman thought to himself. "I don't think it is necessary." Aquaman said.

"These are teenagers we're talking about. Hormonal teenagers, who spend _a lot_ of time together. Some even live under the same roof. You could say they all do." Black Canary said.

"Someone has to talk to them." Wonder Woman said.

"But we shouldn't draw straws." Batman said. "I think everyone should speak to their own protégés." At this Superman, Flash and Green Arrow protested.

"I barely know him he might punch me or use his heat vision."

"He doesn't have heat vision."

"See! I barely know him."

"Wally has his parents. They should give him the talk."

"Artemis is not one to discuss that kind of stuff with me. Why can't her mother do it?"

"We are also responsible for them. We should be the ones to do this."

"Fine, but what about Zatana, her dad is possessed by Fate. Even if he goes to talk to her I don't think she will be willing to listen." said Flash.

"I'll talk to her." Black Canary said.

"Well are we going?" Superman said.

"Do we have to go now?" Arrow asked.

"No time like the present." Batman said. They all began walking to the Z tubes. At that moment more than one of the heroes was wishing for something to happen. An alien invasion, the light attacking again, someone trying to steal the Effie tower anything. Batman hung back. Wonder Woman put a hand his shoulder. How could he not know Dick liked Zatana?

"It will be fine." She said. He nodded. "Thanks Diana." He followed the others as the Z tubes came to life. Wonder Woman now left alone presses a button that stopped the video replay of the team. 'Hera help them.' But she was not sure who needed the help more the young heroes or the older ones.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

January 1, 10:03 EST.

* * *

The team's New Year's/Thank God they were all alive party was in full swing. Since Red Tornado was in the shop and Batman hadn't assigned another den mother they had the place to themselves. Robin had hacked the mainframe and was using it the play music and had a light display going in the briefing room turned dance floor. Robin and Zatana, Conner and M'gaan and Kaldur and Raquel we're all dancing. Wally and Artemis had disappeared, one guess what they were doing.

"'Hero by Skillet' really Boy Wonder?" Zatana asked.

"I thought it was 'chalant' for the occasion."

"Well it does suit us but I was hoping for something…slower." She said.

"As you wish m' lady." He gave a little bow. He brought up his holo-screen on his arm and with a few motions of his fingers he changed the song to Jason Mraz 'I'm yours'.

"Better?" he pulled her close and spun her around.

"Much." The other's adjusted to the tempo of the music. The song was just about at its end when...

"Recognized Superman 001, Bat…." Robin shut down the music and jumped away from Zatana. The other did almost the same thing. They watched as eight leaguers appeared out of the Z tube.

'_What's going on did something happen?' _Miss Martian said establishing a metal link.

'_You all see what I see. Everyone's mentors.' _Robin said.

_'Except me.'_ Zatana said.

_'Look again; I believe Black Canary is here for you.'_ Aqualad said.

_'That's great and all but why are they here?' _Rocket asked.

"Hey guys I know we're not listening but why did you stop the…."

_'WALLY NO!' _they all yelled mentally but it was too late.

"music." He and Artemis walked in holding hands. Artemis was a little red in the face. They dropped their hands when they saw Batman and the other.

'_Could have given us a heads up.' _Artemis said.

"Music?" Black Canary asked.

"We were having a New Year's party. You know since we all lived to see the New Year." Robin said. Batman noticed than Zatana, Rocket and Miss Martian were standing apart from Dick, Superboy and Aqualad. So it had been a good decision to come right away.

"We want to talk to you all in private." He said.

"Is it about the fight on the watchtower?" Aqualad asked.

"It's about something that happened on the watchtower." Flash said. The team was confused until Robin thought '_the kiss…es.'_

"Oh, great. Way to go Boy Wonder you can hack in to league computer so we get the alert about Cheshire first but you couldn't erase our PDA."

"WALLY!"

"What it's not like they don't know."

"Like I said we want to talk privately, I think you can figure out who should go with who." The team spilt up in to pairs with their mentors.

'_if they want to talk one on one that can only mean…' _Wally said_._

_'the talk.' _Robin said. There was silent grown from all the young heroes. This was not going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dynamic Duo

I wasn't going to more chapters originally. But since a few people asked for them. Here's the frist of the set! the dynamic duo

* * *

Robin and Batman walked down the empty hallway. Robin had a sense of dread in his stomach. Was 'the Batman' really about to give him 'the talk.' He couldn't talk to the other's Miss M. ended the metal link when they went their separate ways. He didn't blame her. There would be some stuff going on in everyone's brain that they would _not_ the other to hear.

"Dick. You have been my protégé for four years now." Batman said.

"Yeah, it's been a whelming experience."

"It must have been a big change for you when you and the others started the team."

"I guess. It took me a little while to realize that others won't like the two of us. We've been training for years; we know each other's moves before me know our own."

"That is true, but not what I'm here to talk about."

"No, you're here to talk about my kiss with Zatana." Batman was taken aback by his honesty. But what else did he expect from the Boy wonder.

"I know that you won't tell your… relationship get in the way of your missions. But are you sure that you're… ready for this kind of…"

"Batman, I know what you're thinking. What if the bad guys find out? What if they use her to get to me? What if they use me to get to her? I can assure you Z and I can handle ourselves. And we'll keep 150% professional on missions."

"I was thinking that because you and Zatana spend a lot of time together on the team, it could lead to a… physical relationship." Robin stopped suddenly.

"Wait you're here to give me 'the talk' as in the birds and the bees. Not that dating someone in our line of work is a bad idea, or that dating someone for the team is a worse idea."

"I figured you already knew that. I understand that you're a teenager now. And that you need to be given certain…privileges. But you do understand that you and Zatana are still very young."

"Whoa, bats hold up." Robin wasn't sure what would come first. Would all the food he just ate come up or would the world end before he had the chance. The world had to be coming to an end if the Batman was talking about relationships. This is The Batman. He didn't do 'feelings'.

Batman saw the look on his protégé's face. "Dick, are you okay?" he asked trying to keep fear out of his voice. Why did he look so pale? He promised Zatara he would look after Zatana.

"You two haven't already…" Robin's head shot up.

"NO! God no. We had our first kiss less than twelve hours ago. Zatana is fourteen, I'm thirteen. Who do you think we are?" Robin looked shocked. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell." Batman was shocked to. Not because He just got yell at but because he felt like he couldn't read Dick anymore. Was Alfred right? Should he be spending more time with him.

"No, it's alright." He put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I think you understand what I'm getting at. I'll leave so you all can finish your party… once everyone else is finished." He actually smiled. He turned and began to walk back to the briefing room. Robin didn't follow. When he was about twenty paces away Batman turned around.

"You should invite her to the manor sometime. If you see it fit." Robin's jaw dropped. Did he just say what he think he said. He couldn't have just said that. Robin actually accessed the security footage to make sure that their conversation really happened. Once he confirmed he hear everything correctly he went up on several news websites looking for something. Earthquakes, tsunamis, a super villain attack. There had to be something. The only logical reason Batman would talk to him about relationships, smile and suggest he should tell Zatana his identity would be because the world was ending.

But it wasn't ending. Robin stood leading against the wall for several minutes. He head was spinning. That really just happened. He had footage. He still couldn't believe it. He decided to go the kitchen/living room. When he got there Aqualad and Artemis were already there.

"Where yours as bad as mine?"

"That deepens on a scale of one to ten how bad was yours?" Artemis asked. Robin flopped down next to Kaldur.

"I'll give mine a nine." He said.

* * *

Well you all asked for it. I'll leave it you all to chosse who get the talk next (Note I'm leaving Wally for last. That is going to fun the write.)

Keep on reviewing. It makes me want to write more.

Nardragon-till the next page.


	3. Chapter 3:The Archers

The next instalment of 'The Talk'. As requised here's Artemis and Arrow.

* * *

Green Arrow and Artemis walked into the kitchen. Artemis jumped on the counter.

"Okay let's get it over with." She folded her arms and looked at arrow.

"Well how should I start?" he rubbed his head.

"How about we're only sixteen, you're at that age were there hormones running all over the place but you shouldn't do something that you might regret in the future." Arrow blinked at her.

"Am, well I hope you won't let this distract you on mission." He said. She laughed.

"Haven't you heard how Wally and I argue? Dating might help us on missions more than hamper us. You realize I haven't yelled at him since yesterday. That's a record for me."

"Well I see you don't need me. I guess I'm free to go. Oh if Dinah…Canary ask you, could you tell I gave you a really long talking to."

"I won't make any promises." He narrowed his eyes at her, but figured that was about as good as he was going to get from her.

"I'll see you. And you know I'll have to mention this to your mother when she asks how you're coping." Artemis' cool atmosphere dropped in an instant.

"What? No! You can't tell her." She jumped off the counter. "I swear if you tell her you'll wake up with an arrow in your head."

"Giving me death threats. That's the way to get me to do something. And you'll never get an arrow near me."

"Oh, you think your that good." She said. It was his turn to laugh.

"No, but I think Canary is that good."

"You can't tell my mother. She isn't on the boyfriend scene. Frankly I think it's because she thinks I'll fall for the wrong kind of guy. I mean how hypocritical is that. AS if I'll ever make the same mistakes she did. And she always brings up Jade. It's is my fault that she's a bad guy." She stopped talking suddenly. The archers looked at each other. That was probably the most Artemis ever talked to Arrow about her personal life. Arrow whistled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't."

"You don't have to talk to me. Canary is always there for you guys."

"Didn't I just say I want to talk about it?" Arrow held up his hands in defeat.

"But I still have to tell your mom."

"You can't."

"I can, and will."

"I'm your protégé, aren't you supposes to look out for me."

"If you're in peril danger."

"You do remember who my mother is. She will kill me if she finds out I'm dating Wally."

"Artemis, despite what you think. Your mother cares about you deeply." She didn't respond. He put a hand on your shoulder. "Give her a chance." She avoided eye contact. "Let me tell her okay." She said.

"Fine but make sure you do?" he turned and began to walk away but he turned back.

"You do know what you're getting into with Wally? He's…"

"Vulgar, crude and tends to say the first thing that come into mind with a fliter of any kind."

"Not how I would say it, but yes." Arrow nodded. Artemis smiled.

"I plan to fix that."

* * *

Keep on read guys. I look forward to reviews. Give me your suggestions for who i should do next.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4: The Atlanteans

Another instalment of 'the talk'. this chapter is not as humous as the other but i like how it truned out. Writing for Kaldur was fun, he doesn't use the same style of spech as the other and made me think about what to say. hope ypu like it.

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself Kaldur'Ahum?" Aquaman looked down at the Atlantian youth.

"My apologies my King, but I don't not see the problem."

"You are the team leader. Do you really think it is wise for every member of the team to be engaged in a relationship with each other?"

"I think it is better for the team."

"Really? How so?"

"M'gaan has a way of keeping Conner's temper under control. If Wally and Artemis are together they might spent less time arguing so much. Robin will not allow this affect his performance, in fact since Zatanna joined the team not only has he made an effort to improve his output in the field but he has been most understanding about her father. A few days after Zatara was… lost he spent the day trying to cheer her up."

"I notice you haven't said anything about you or Rocket."

"That is… different my king."

"I see no difference. Did you not kiss?"

"No… well yes but it wasn't like the others. We didn't… we aren't really 'together' yet."

"What troubles you Kaldur'Ahum?"

"I don't know how I feel about Rocket my Liege. I admit my feeling towards are not the same I feel for Artemis or M'gaan but I am not sure if I…"

"If you like in that way?"

"Yes."

"Could this be because of your feelings towards Tula?" Kaldur did a double take.

"My King…"

"You really didn't think I didn't notice did you. Your visit in August, it wasn't because you missed your old mentor was it."

"How did you know?" Kaldur asked. Aquaman laughed.

"Kaldur Batman noticed and he never saw you with Tula, not long before your visit he asked me if you had someone in Atlantis. I had my suspicions but it was confirmed then."

"I am sorry my Liege."

"For what? You are not obligated to tell me everything. But is it your feelings for Tula that causes your doubts now."

"I thinks so my King."

"Is she not with Garth?" Aqualad's face darken.

"Yes, my king."

"Kaldur, you and Garth are good friends are you not?"

"He is my best friend under the waves."

"And Tula is a good friend to you both, no?"

"Yes."

"I cannot tell you to stop loving Tula, but do not let it ruin your relationship with them as your friends. The three of you so powerful it would scare me to think of you all fighting. And I would most certainly hate to have to intervene. I do not know what I would do if I ever found you as my enemy."

"I will never allow anything to come between my friendship with Garth and Tula, I treasure it too much. And I would never be your enemy my King. You who took me in after my father died."

"Yes, after he died."

"My king does something bother you?"

"No Kaldur'Ahum it just… I think you should give Rocket a chance. It does you no good to chase after Tula when she is with Garth."

"Thank you for the advice my Liege. It has helped cleared my thoughts."

"Good, I am glad. Just between us I was supposed to give you the talk about the whales and whelk* but I think I can trust you be reasonable. So could you tell the others we did?"

"Of course my King."

"Good, now if you would excuse me. I want to ask Batman if I can return I my Atlantis. My queen is getting most moody these days and I should return to her side."

"Give everyone my best."

"Take care Kaldur." Aqualad gave a salute as Aquaman left. He went to living room to find Artemis banging her head on the fridge.

"Was it that bad?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Not at all, I just I have to find out how to tell my mother I'm dating Wally."

"Is that bad?"

"You remember how I told you my mom was the huntress." Kaldur nodded. It wasn't something you forgot.

"Well image all that power she used to do crime, projected at me."

"I thought she was in a wheel chair."

"Her voice still works fine though. Remind me to get rid of anything she could throw before I tell her." Kaldur smiled, he did care about Tula but he realized now if he had stayed how much he would have missed out. He had made the right choice.

* * *

*whelk- a kind of sea snail.

* * *

Like always looking forward to your reviews. So we had the boy wonder, the archer and the Atlantians, who would you like to see next. (Alot of you are asking for Wally, but i'm saiving him for last.)

Nardragon-until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5:From one girl to another

When I was writing this i realised Zatanna was the only one who had a girl talking to her. Wonder Woman was right the League needs more girls.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Zatanna shuffled her feet. Black Canary smiled.

"I'm afraid so."

"Did Batman ask you to talk to me since, you know I don't have anyone?"

"No, I offered. And you are not alone, you know you can always talk to me about anything. Zatanna I know it's been hard for you. But you do seem happy with the team." Zatanna smiled. "Yeah, they all took me in, it's been really fun on the team, especially with…" Zatanna's cheeks grew red. She was thinking about a certain day she spent with the boy wonder not long after she joined the team.

"Zatanna. Zatanna."

"Huh, what?" Canary's voice had brought her put of her day dreams.

"I thing you just helped my point on why I need to have to have this talk."

"But it's so…"

"I know, from one girl to another I wanted to drop dead when my mother gave me the speech."

"Yeah, so to stop that from happening to me let's just skip this."

"Oh no. you're not getting way."

"You do know it's Robin I'm dating?"

"I'm aware."

"Do you see him as that kind of guy?"

"You have a point but never the less, you are both teenagers, and at that age you have a tendency to… let your emotions get the best of you."

"I think Robin and I can control ourselves."

"Really? From what I heard, he tends to get very… Wally-like, around you." Zatanna looked way. She remembered that moment clearly.

'_Tornado never knew my moves.'_

_'And I bet you've got some good ones…whoa, sorry that may have come off a little too Wally.'_

_She laughed 'I don't mind.'_

"H…how did you know?"

"Does it matter? Can I trust you two be responsible."

"Y…yeah, of course." Black Canary raised an eyebrow.

"You don't sound too sure."

"Come on, so there's a little…magic going on between us. If you ask me Wally is the one you should be worried about."

"Don't worry, Wally will be getting his as we speak. But the league is responsible for the team. We have to make sure 'all' of you are safe."

"We'll be fine. We all big kids."

"It may seem hard to believe but everyone one the league was once a teenager too. We know what it's like."

"Robin and I will be good, I promise."

"I'm taking your word for it. I don't want you to mess up your friendship or how you work as a team."

"Canary, can we please stop?"

"You understand what's its going be like dating a team member."

"Yes."

"And that if you breakup you can't let it come between you as teammates."

"Yes."

"And you promise to not to…"

'_Gag reh.' _She said the words before she could think. A white piece of tape appeared over Canary's mouth.

"Muhmuuun." Canary tugged at the bind at her mouth. She shot Zatanna a look.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out I didn't mean to… _esaeler reh."_ The bind disappeared.

"Okay, we'll stop."

"Sorry." Zatanna said. Canary sighed.

"If I had been able to I might have done the same thing to my mom. Just never do it again." Zatanna nodded quickly. After Canary left she went to find the others. She found them in the living room. Kaldur, Artemis and Robin were there. Robin looked pale and Artemis' fore head looked red. She slumped down next Robin.

"Had a bad time?" he asked.

"I gagged Canary by accident."

"What?" the other all said at the same time. Artemis started laughing.

"Was she that bad?" Kaldur asked.

"Maybe I over reacted, but I didn't mean to it happened before I could think."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side; you might tie me up like the riddler." Robin said. Zatanna smiled. "You better stay on my good side."

* * *

The end of another chapter, thats half of the team. Four more to go. We'll be at Wally before we know it. So we have Superboy, Miss M and Rocket as possblities for the next chapter. Let me know what you guys want. Keep sending your Reviews.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6: Iconic Rocket

This was hard for to me to write. Rocket had so little air time and lines it was hard to get a good impression of her personality. Which is sad because I like her tone of voice. Icon was even harder to write. He speaks about four times. I tried my best and i know the title sucks. But I needed something.

* * *

"You seriously aren't going to give me the talk." Rocket said. It wasn't a question.

"Raquel, I'm just concerned about you. You do have a wild side. Remember Noble*."

"I can't believe you just brought him up." Rocket snapped. She put a hand on her hip and looked at Icon.

"I want to make sure you don't make that mistake again."

"No. Uh-uh… I know you just didn't bring him up." Rocket was mad. And icon was a little worried she would lose it.

"I'm sorry. I know you are trying to forget that… incident. But the fact remains that you and Noble…"

"There you said it again. I thought I asked you to never to ask his name again. How hard is it to _not _say someone's name."

"Raquel, I don't want you making the same mistake again."

"I'm not going to."

"How can I know that for sure?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then believe me when it say, I won't make that mistake again." Icon sighed.

"Raquel I want to believe you."

"If you want to believe me then believe me. It's easy. Look I'll show you how. Icon is my hair black?" Icon was caught of guard but answered the question.

"Yes."

"And I believed you."

"This not a game."

"I never said I was. You don't seem to realize that Kaldur and I are not even a couple."

"Yet. But that could change in time."

"Here's hoping."

"Raquel."

"Would you relax? Even if Aqualad and I do become something more I won't repeat my mistake. Isn't than the point of making mistakes."

"I believe you."

" Finally. See it wasn't hard, was it?" Raquel threw her hands in the air. Icon gave smile.

"It's just I worry about you." Icon said. Her expression soften. She hugged Icon.

"I know, but it's like you said we both found teams that suit us. I trust the league to keep you safe. You have to trust that the team will keep me safe." Icon laughed.

"What would you have done if you didn't think the league could keep me safe?"

"You wouldn't have even accepted their offer."

"Then I thank you for letting me stay with them. I think I can leave you without any worries now."

"You didn't need to have any worries in the first place." She said. Icon nodded and left. Rocket gave a huge sigh. "Thank god that's over." She said. She went to see if the other's had finished as well. She found mostly everyone in the living room. They all looked how she felt.

"Those last few minutes almost made me regret joining the team." She said. The other made grunts of agreement.

"I hope this does not change your mind about being on the team." Aqualad.

"I said almost didn't I?" he laughed.

"Yes you did." He said. She smiled. There are definitely befits to being on this team.

* * *

*Noble is Rocket's boy friend in the comics (make that ex-boy friend). After they broke up she found out she was pregnant. We don't know much about her in Young Justice. I think it is safe to assume she didn't get pregnant, but I liked playing with the idea she still dated Noble and they... well you know.

* * *

Oh it's over. It was hard but l liked writing given so little in the episodes. I had to do some research and I found some interesting stuff. Five down and three to go. Ok we have supermartian left and the Wall-man of course. Which one do you all want first the boy of steel or the martian girl you can leave you in a catatonic state? keep up the reviews guys.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7:The Superbrothers

The next instalment of 'The Talk' this is the first time so many of you commented on who wanted me to write. As you asekd for the Men of Steel.

* * *

Superman stood in front of Superboy fidgeting with his cape. Superboy was standing with arms folded. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both looked away.

"So…" Superman said avoiding eye contact.

"Well you wanted to talk." Superboy shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"You and Miss Martian?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that."

"No, no." Superman shook his head. The silence fell on the room once again.

'Bruce I swear I'll kill you for making me do this.' Superman thought to himself.

'Why did I ever want him to acknowledge me, I think it was better when he acted like I didn't exist.' Thought Superboy.

"Am, are we just going to stand like this?" Superboy asked.

"I'm supposed to be talking to you about, well… how do I say this…" they looked at each other again and looked away just as quickly.

"Look Conner, I am not really good at this kind of thing?" Superman said rubbing one hand in his hair. Superboy looked at him.

"We don't have to do this? Make it easy on both if us."

"No, I should do this. I wasn't there before. I am going to be there for you now."

"No offence or anything, but you picked a really bad time to take an interest."

"Maybe this would be easier if I knew you better."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"I know, I know. It was not right but, it was shock when I found out you…existed."

"What do you think it was like for me? One day I was on ice the next I looking at a boy with fins on his shins, and two others in thighs."

"From what I hear when you first woke up you beat the crap out of them."

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know…"

"It's alright you came around in the end. Am, look…Batman thinks I should play more of a father role in your life," Superboy was suddenly more alert, "but the thing is, I don't feel like a father…your father." Superboy didn't say anything.

"It has nothing to do with you. I know they used my DNA to…"

"Make me? It's alright you can say it. I accepted I was made… made to be weapon."

"That maybe why they created you, but that is not who you are." Superman put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Thanks, am about you not being my father…you're not. Not entirely. The reason I don't have all your powers is because…"

"You have human DNA. I know Batman told me. I know where it came from too. But you should not let that stop you. You and him are nothing alike."

"You say you're not good with this kind of thing but you're doing a pretty good job right now."

"I feel like I'm talking to a brother." They both froze at the word 'brother'.

"Brother?" Superboy said. Superman didn't say anything at first but then he nodded.

"It is fitting. Better, I think than 'son'. Brothers." He held out his hand. Superboy grinned and took it.

"Brothers." He said.

"So little brother, you better behave yourself with Miss Martian." The smile on Superboy's face fell.

"What…we're back on this?"

"It was why I came in the first place."

"Come on cut me some slack, I am less than a year old in actual age."

"Yes but with the body and, more importantly, the mind of a sixteen year old."

"What happened to 'I'm not good with this stuff'?"

"That was when I was trying to talk to you 'father to son' I would have be serious for that. But it is a big brother's job to 'mess' with his little brother."

"Don't you have to go jump over a tall building or something."

"I'm serious Conner, behave. Or I might ask my mother…our mother to talk to you. If you think I'm bad just wait."

"You can go back to acting like I don't exist. I won't mind." Superman laughed.

"Oh no. I'm not that easy to get rid of." He gave Superboy a wink. Superboy frowned.

"Talking about mom, I'll have to take you down to Smallville to meet the folks. They'll love you. But mom might try to get you wear something other than black."

"Really I won't hold it against you. Just pretend i'm not here."

"Take care of yourself Conner. I don't have to have this conversation again." Superman flew off. Superboy was in shell shock. That didn't just happen. He hear some of the other talking and decided to find them. They we're in the living room, except M'gaan and Wally.

"I think I would go up against Clayface, instead of having to that again." He said. Robin nodded.

"Clayface?" Rocket asked.

"You don't want to know." He said.

* * *

Another chapter done, another step closer to Wally. Next up Miss M. Keep the reviews coming in guys.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8: Martians

I liked writing this chapter. I thing alot of you are going to surprised. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Uncle J'onn, please don't make me go through this again."

"M'gaan, the league sees it in your best interest I have this conversation with you."

"But my mother already gave the conversation when I turned thirteen on mars. Plus she did it the Martian way, with all the 'pretty' metal pictures. You know I'm starting to think humans are better off not being able to communicate telepathically. I think we share a little too much." Martian Manhunter smiled at his niece.

"If you would indulge me. I promise to leave out all the 'pretty' mental pictures."

"That might not make it any easier. Hello Megan. Why don't we just not have the talk?"

"I understand this is…uncomfortable for you."

"Try horrifying." M'gaan was contemplating going invisible and flying out of there. But her uncle would be able to find her easily.

"M'gaan you and Conner have been going out for some time now."

"Yeah, I thing everyone knows that. Kaldur said he knew we liked each other long before we started dating."

"And you like Conner yes."

"Hello Uncle J'onn, that's why people go out."

"I just don't want you rush in to anything."

"Well Conner and I kind of…" Megan blushed.

"M'gaan?" She didn't answer right away.

"We kind of already…"

"M'gaan what did you do?" A tone of worry crept in his voice.

"It sort of just happened."

"What does that mean? How could that 'sort of just happened'?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't even know afterwards."

"M'gaan those things don't just happen. And how could you not know?"

"Well it was more of a one sided effect."

"One sided effect. Superboy didn't but he can't…did he…"

"No Uncle J'onn, he didn't do it on purpose. We…"

"Didn't do it on purpose? That just happened by accident."

"Let me finish. We were fighting Simon and we melded our minds to defeat him. That's when it happened. Conner got my memories. He knew everything. That I was a White Martian, how much I loved 'Hello Megan' and I took the form of the main character. I guess I got his memories but since he only had a few months of real memories and I knew about most them I didn't realise till he told me."

"Oh M'gaan." Martian Manhunter rubbed his forehead.

"It was just that one time. I didn't know it happened and Conner doesn't know what it means to Martians.

"It was that one time."

"Yes, I swear." She nodded.

"Fighting Simon. If I had known letting you join the team would… I can't believe."

"Uncle J'onn it won't happen again."

"I trust you M'gaan." He sighed. "I think I should go now." After he left she found everyone in the living room. Robin was sprawled on the sofa his head in Zatanna's lap. Artemis had her head in her arms. Conner got up when she came. She went forward and rested her head against his chest. "The injustice league was easier than that." She said.

* * *

I had you going there didn't I. You are probably thinking 'WTF' right now. I'll explain.

In Justice League _crisis on two earths_ (the movie) Martian Manhunter said Martians showed attraction to each other by sharing all their memoires. Apparently this is a very 'intimate' act.

I realized that this was kind of what happened after Miss M and Superboy fought Simon (in Bereft episode 9.) So I thought it would be a fun idea to play around with.

If you still are confused trying read it back (from 'I just don't want you to rush into anything') and keep in mind sharing memories are like a really good kiss (to put it in a way I can keep this K+) and M'gaan didn't know Conner got her memories till 'usual suspects episode 25'

* * *

I hope it is not confusing as i thing it is. If it is i'll try re-writing or explaining better. Let me know.

* * *

The next chapter is WALLY! I know everyone is excited for that. (if i didn't scare everyone away with this chapter.)

Nardragon-until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9: Wally West

Here it is the Final Chapter of 'The talk.'

* * *

"Uncle Barry I think everyone knows I don't need this little chat. I appreciate that you came so the others won't feel bad." Wally jumped on the couch in the interview room the team used for private meetings.

"Wally, you're the person on this team who needs this talk the most."

"What? Me?" He said with mock emotion. "Everyone knows the Wall-man knows were his priorities are."

"Do you Wally?"

"Of course. Artemis waited four," he counted on his fingers, "five months for me to kiss her." He held out his hand to emphasise the 'five'. "I think she can wait out the three for me."

"Three years? You think eighteen is the suitable age to start having sex or is that the amount time you have to date."

"Three years? I meant months." Wally burst out laughing at the look on Flash's face. "I'm joking. I don't know why you are so worried."

"Really? You don't know?" Wally shrugged.

"Let's see if I can enlighten you. For starters, you 'hit on' anyone who's female."

"I think your exaggerating."

"Exaggerating, am I? Okay there was Miss Martian."

"Hey M'gaan is seriously smoking and I stopped after I found out she was dating Conner."

"Black Canary."

"That's just me try to flatter the teacher."

"You know Green Arrow as seriously consider coming after you. The only thing that made not come after you during the first two months Canary was training you, was your age."

"What stopped him the rest of the time?"

"Canary said she would break up with him if he hurt you."

"See she likes me. The flattery worked."

"I think it's more to prevent him from getting kicked out of the league."

"That's only two girls."

"In the middle of that fight with Captain Boomerang you left me to hit on that jogger."

"The girl was only in a sports bra and shorts."

"When we to that restaurant you hit out the first waiter until she asked to change tables. Then you started to hit of the waiter at the table next to us."

"I was trying to get them to give us something 'on the house'."

"When you went with me pick up your aunt Iris you hit on all three of the interns."

"Interns are made to be hit on."

"Your parents had to go it to school because how many girls complain about you."

"It's not that many."

"All the cheer leaders."

"They are cheer leaders dude."

"The garden club."

"They have that sun kissed look."

"Wally, there were complaints from the girls in the chess club."

"Those are some really hot geniuses."

"Wally."

"Ok so I'm 'really nice' to a lot of girls. That doesn't mean I'll jump Artemis."

"I'm not so sure."

"Come on, it me dude. I don't want to mess up my relationship with Artemis because of something like that."

"What if she asks you to?" Wally slipped sideways off the couch.

"What?" he pulled himself up.

"What if she asks you? Want would you say to her?"

"Well, I would be surprised if she didn't want a piece of the Wall-man. I wonder if there is any food in here. I'm hungry"

"Wally, I'm serious."

"Artemis is not kind of girl. But seriously you're not hungry yet?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. If she was that kind of girl?"

"But she's not."

"But if she asked?"

"Well she won't."

"Say some replaced her with a clone and she asked you?"

"I would know that's not Artemis." Flash sighed.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Yes I do. Now can I go?"

"You're think you would be able to say no if she asked you?"

"I'm telling you…"

"Answer the question and I'll let you go."

"Fine, yes I will."

"I don't think that is true. If you could say no you would need to defend the fact Artemis would never ask you to."

"But I can go right? You said I could go if I answered the question."

"Wally…"

"Nice chat uncle Barry." He ran for the door but it was blocked.

"Dude, not cool."

"Wally this is not a game."

"I never thought it was. I won't do anything to risk my relationship with Artemis." Wally said. Flash was shocked by the tone of his voice.

"R..really."

"Someone once gave some advice, I won't tell let Artemis go for anything."

"Wow. Wally that's…" he put his hand out to rest it on Wally's shoulder but he was gone.

"Wally!" Flash wondered if he was being serious or he just say that to get way. Well trying to get Wally back here would be useless.

"Woo-hoo!" Wally yelled as he entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out five of everything. "Oh hey guys you all finished too?"

"How did it go?" Robin asked.

"Piece of cake. Flash said he trusted me and didn't think I needed 'the talk'." He used air quotes. He had to duck as several couch cushions flew at his face.

"Guys come on, you think I would lie about that." There was unanimous round of "YES!"

* * *

Well guys that's it the end of 'The talk' *sobs*. I had fun writing this. I want to thank you all, if you didn't want to hear more I wouldn't haven't written past chapter one. But all good things must come to an end. And this is it for 'the talk'. Or is it? *grins evilly*.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10: Teen Talk

Okay guys this really is the last instalment of 'The Talk'.

* * *

Wally jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Artemis.

"Wally, you expect us to believe that flash just let you go?" Robin asked. Wally opened a bag of chips. He tilled it back into his mouth.

"Yeah, why not?" he said through a mouth full of chips.

"For one you were the last one out." Zatanna said. She crossed her arms. They were all looking at him with sceptical looks.

"Okay, I'll amit it. It was worst than fighting the league under Savage's control." He said.

"Ha, I still have to tell my mother." Artemis said.

"What's the big deal?" Wally asked.

"You do remember my mother used to be an assassin."

"Assassin mother? That's nothing. Superman actually made me wish he was still ignoring me." Superboy said.

"Please, Flash went through a list of all the girls I've hit on. It went on forever." He threw another and full of chips inot his mouth.

"Really?" Artemis asked. He choked when he saw the look she was giving him.

"By forever, I mean like four or five, babe."

"Yeah, right Wally."

"At least none of you tried to gag your mentors." Zatanna said, "I'll be lucky if Canary ever talks to me again." Superboy, M'gaan and Wally's jaws dropped.

"You didn't?" Wally asked. Zatanna nodded. Wally burst out laughing. Artemis hit him.

"Ouch!"

"Would you grow up?"

"It was pretty funny." She hit him again.

"Would you stop that? You know I thought this kind of stuff would stop now we're dating."

"Unfortunate you're still you." Artemis said.

"Yeah, well I think I had it the worst." Robin said. He was lying down rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah, what could the Dark Knight say to you that was _so _bad?" Wally asked. He sat up. He looked at everyone. "This never leaves this room." He said. The others nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Well he asked if Zatanna and I… if we… already done it." There was three seconds of deafening silence. Then the room erupted will laughter. It was so loud, wolf who was sleep in the cargo bay woke up with a start. Kaldur and Rocket were bracing themselves against the wall. Artemis, M'gaan and Zatanna were gasping on the couch, clutching their sides. Conner had cracked the floor when he fell over and Wally, Wally was laughing so hard he was vibrating in place. Robin just sat there looking at everyone before it spread to him and he was laughing as hard as everyone else.

* * *

Well we have come to the end of my first chapter story. I hoped to enjoyed it. A lot of you were asking to me to continue stories. I don't how much I'll be able to write like this. I surprised myself with story, because I'm normally not good with humour. But I will try for you all.

Look out for my next story 'Spitfire Valentine'. I want to thank Geist1321 who kind of planted the seed for my next story. I want to give special shout outs to candi711, PerfectlyStrange, Jazbez, Irenerb, Poseidon'sdaughter3, geekdad, thunder angel13, rogue42197 and everyone who left me their reviews.

Nardragon-until the next page.


End file.
